Elena life changes when she becomes a vampire
by TVD-fan-stefan-lover
Summary: Elena is now a vampire and she thinks Damon is the dest person to train her. She then falls in love with him and she tells stefan she is no longer in love with him...
1. Chapter 1

Elena's life changes when she becomes a vampire.

One morning Elena woke up with Stefan and Damon by her side. When she saw them she asked in shock "what happened Stefan?" and Stefan then replied in a sad tone "Elena, you were in an accident and you had vampire blood in your system an now you're a vampire." Elena, on hearing that became very terrified with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Stefan, with his very loving self, didn't want Elena to become a vampire because he was aware of all the pain and guilt which she would have to face later on in life. He spent weeks upon weeks trying to teach her how to feed on animal blood so she won't hurt anyone. Despite all the training Elena could not have fed on animal blood because of a doppelganger curse. Stefan could have felt all the pain which she felt.

One day she went to a party with Damon, thinking he was the better one to train her to feed. They had a time of their lives feeding on people and then compelling them to forget everything afterwards. They danced together and party with each other for hours not caring about anything.

Later that night she went home and she was thinking of everything she and Damon did that night. She then realized that Damon was the better person for her because she was more like him.

After a few minutes Stefan came to visit her and he asked her "so how was your time with Damon, what happened?" Elena knew that she enjoyed herself, but she also knew that if she told Stefan she had a great time he would get jealous but still she didn't want to lie to him so she said "Stefan I know you went through a lot to help me, and I love you for that and you were always there for me when I needed you. Stefan I don't want to hurt you but I also don't want to lie to you. Stefan, I'm in love with Damon now, I know I said I'll always love you but I no longer feel that way... I'm sorry Stefan but I had to tell you, I couldn't keep lying to you anymore."

Tears invaded his eyes and flooded his soul.… He wasn't expecting these words from Elena; he was hoping to live a very long and happy life with her, one that would last for all eternity. He then spoke, and he said "Elena, please don't do this. I honestly don't know what I'll become without you" and Elena said "I'm sorry Stefan but I can't live a lie. You would be okay." On hearing this Stefan became speechless; he knew that Elena had made her decision, so he left without saying another word.

The next day Elena went to Damon's place, to tell him about what had happened with Stefan and her the night before. When they tried looking for Stefan, he was nowhere to be found, they even tried calling him but it was useless. They then realized that Stefan took this whole matter very seriously and he had left. Later that day Stefan left a message on Elena's phone "Elena I've gotten all your calls, but I had to leave, if you're happy with Damon then so be it, I'm not going to bother you." Elena was full of guilt knowing it was her fault and she went home wanting to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Elena says goodbye to Mystic Falls

A few days later Elena was home, she was about to have breakfast. The television was on and the news reporter had said that sheriff Forbes had found a rotted vampire body lying by the road side with a stake through his heart. When Elena heard this she became worried, she suspected it was Stefan's body because she haven't seen or heard from him for a while.

She quickly hurried over to Damon's place. She entered the house without even knocking before. As she entered Damon's room she saw him with Steffy, a friend of Damon's, they were almost too naked. When Damon saw Elena he asked Steffy for a moment alone. Steffy then left the room and Elena stood there puzzled. Damon then said "Elena it's not what you think, she's just a friend" and Elena replied "oh really, so do you just go on about doing things like that with all your friends? I can't believe you Damon…" she then walked out and Damon tried to stop her but he failed.

She could not stop thinking about what had just happened. Damon had cheated on her. She became very worried, thinking that the vampire who got killed was Stefan. She then went to sheriff Forbs to ask who the vampire was, sheriff forbs told Elena she wasn't sure about whom it was. Elena then figured out that the vampire was not Stefan. She breathes a sigh of relief.

When she went home she went to Jeremy's room to see if he was ok cause she haven't seen him for the day. When she arrived at his room she was shocked, she saw a set of weapons which is used to kills vampires. She could not believe her eyes. (Jeremy had become a vampire hunter.) As she turned around to leave she saw Jeremy standing in the door way. He was holding a bow with wooden arrows pointing to her. She was confused, why would Jeremy hold an arrow at his own sister? He then said "I'm sorry Elena but I can't spear you. This town needs to be protected from creatures like you."

She then realized what was going on, Jeremy had gone against all vampires, including his own sister. But she didn't blame him; after all he was just doing something to protect innocent people. She then vanished from the way so she would not get shoot.

She knew by the look on Jeremy's face he was really serious about killing vampires and she also knew that she had to leave and go somewhere else to live because Jeremy would kill her whenever he gets the chance. Although she was not prepared to leave and she did not want to leave Jeremy alone she had no choice. She left within a day.

After wondering off in many places she saw a bar in California, so she decided to stay a little bit. She was sitting alone until a tall, fair, handsome guy came "hi there, I haven't seen you here before, you must be new here." He said with a calm, loving voice. She replied. "Yes I'm new here I'm just visiting for a while, so what's your name?" "I'm Joshua, I hope you enjoy your stay here" he said. Joshua and Elena chatted for a while; they even had a few beers. After a few they both figured out something about each other (they were both vampires).

Elena told Joshua the whole story about why she had to leave Mystic Falls and she even told him about Stefan and Damon. After they got to know each other Elena told him how she had nowhere to stay so Joshua invited her to meet his family.

Later that day when she meets his family they told her she could stay with them so she decided to.


End file.
